demigodfandomcom-20200213-history
Queen of Thorns
Strengths :Heavy siege damage :Powerful area damage very sexy Weaknesses :Abilities limited by mode :Very mana dependent Play Style The Queen of Thorns journeys across the battlefield atop a twisted beetle-chariot. When her rose-pedestal is open, she is a force to be reckoned with, skewering armies with forests of spikes and uprooting structures from beneath. When her rose is closed, she summons an army of tree-like Shamblers to fight and die in her name. Dying enemies fuel her, increasing her power. Skills Closed Queen of Thorns sinks into her flower, granting her enhanced Armor, Mana regeneration, Health regeneration, as well as adding splash damage to her standard attack. It also grants her access to an array of defensive abilities. Summon Shambler Queen of Thorns summons ranged units to fight for her. Once at rank 3, she can command four of these units at once. Mulch Shambler: Queen of Thorns sacrifices an allied Shambler, detonating the body in a shower of thorns, as well as restoring her health. Bramble Shield: Thorns form a shield around target demigod, absorbing damage. Open Queen of Thorns comes out of her flower, granting access to devastating magical spells. Ground Spikes: Queen of Thorns radiates a forest of spikes around her, dealing damage and lowering enemy armor. Uproot: Queen of Thorns sends her vines deep beneath the earth to destroy target structure's foundation, dealing damage over time. : Violent Siege: Uproot shakes the structure so furiously, portions of the building are dislodged, damaging enemy units nearby. Spike Wave: Queen of Thorns sends out a powerful wave of spikes, dealing damage to anyone skewered as well as slowing their movement. Passive Compost: As nearby enemies die, their bodies nourish Queen of Thorns and her minions. For every 3 enemies killed, her Shamblers gain DPS and the effectiveness of her Uproot ability is increased. The effect stacks three times, and will fade over time. Entourage: Increases Shambler Health and damage. : Tribute: Increases gold production by 4 Goddess of Thorns: This ability requires that Bramble Shield as well as Ground Spikes have been fully ranked up. Bramble Shield now reflects 35 damage back to the assailant, in addition to absorbing damage. Ground Spikes also grants small absorption shields to allied units within its blast radius. Morale: Increases all attributes of the Queen of Thorns' minions. Tips *Shamblers attack with a line of spikes, which damage everything in their path. *Uproot deals very heavy damage to structures. *Bramble Shield absorbs a limited amount of damage, but the shield lasts a long time. *Queen of Thorns' Open abilities help her push a lane. Her Closed abilities help her hold the line. *Ground Spikes will destroy reinforcements that surround Queen of Thorns. *Queen of Thorns can Mulch Shamblers that are about to die for a quick boost. *The shop has special idols that allow Queen of Thorns to summon more minions. Lore — The faeries of the forest were invisible to men, but were as plain as the sun to small creatures and growing things. The faeries did not rule the forest, but they influenced it in countless ways to help maintain a perfect, delicate balance. By asking nicely, they earned the obedience of all things that grew or moved. Then a red-haired faerie was born, and she was different from the others. She seemed heavier, more substantial than her sisters. As she grew older, she found that when she walked in the field, her feet crushed the grass while other fairies lilted along without moving a single blade. After several attempts at helping things to grow ended in disaster, she was finally assigned to insect duty -- the durable carapaces of centipedes and ladybugs withstood her harsh treatment, and for her part she seemed to have a special affection for things that skittered and stung. One day, she happened across a man in the forest. She was surprised to discover that the man could see her. She also learned that she exerted great influence over the man, and that her nakedness somehow contributed to his agitation. Finally losing control of himself, he seized her. She had little time to resist, since the color quickly went out of his face and he dropped to the ground, dead. She felt his life force flowing inside her like some drug, and was exhilarated. She now saw that she had special gifts. The red-haired faerie was flushed with the possibilities. No faerie had ever thought to make demands of the forest-dwellers, and she was suddenly angered by her sisters' naivete and condescension. Thenceforth, she never moved through the forest on her own feet, riding instead upon a rose-chariot that stood upon the backs of four great beetles. In another break with faerie tradition, she gave herself a name: The Queen of Thorns. As more searchers came to the forest in larger, better-armed groups, the Queen of Thorns commanded the elm trees to uproot themselves and savage the attackers. This they did, even though by these exertions they brought about their own deaths, for they could not get their roots back into the ground. Coming upon the piles of dead men and trees, her sisters saw that a monster had grown in their midst. They gave her a choice: she could take her own life or leave the forest forever. Wishing them all long winters, the Queen rode her insect-chariot away, leaving a crushed swath of fallen flowers in her wake. Achievements Category:Demigods Category:Generals